Piezas Preciosas
by Mia Arabella
Summary: 1935. Una mirada rosada me perseguía, tratando de descifrar en qué pensaba. Varias veces acertaba; el tiempo me enseñaría que somos criaturas equitativamente arrogantes. 2009. Rose cuida a Renesmee como si fuera su hija, por que fácilmente pudo serlo.


Me auto-prometí hacer un one-shot en español; estoy tan fuera de forma en el idioma y debo admitir que una reciente entrevista a Jennifer López apoyó mi decisión (cómo estaba viendo yo eso, ni idea).

Cuando leía unos one-shots de la comunidad de Twilight en español, pude observar que los hispano-hablantes somos mucho más personales que lo ingleses. Verás, siempre he tenido que editar mis 'notas de la autora' a unas escasas oraciones, por que sus explicaciones son igual de fugaces y frías. Acepto que sí tienen unos maravillosos escritores, pero un poco de carácter no vendría mal—no sé si es que soy hispana también, pero a mí me encanta hablar, hablar, hablar, hablar, hablar…

Para no abusar tampoco, a los hechos.

Mi primera historia en el fandom de Twilight en español. _Roseward _porque son demasiado hermosos en todos los aspectos como para no estar juntos, pero siguiendo el canon. -_- Siempre tengo problemas con los títulos, y este no es la excepción, pero quería aplicar el Conceptismo eventualmente.

_**Gracias por leer.**_

* * *

_**Piezas Preciosas**_

-Edward-

* * *

¿Qué hay que saber cuando, simplemente, ya lo conoces todo?

¿Qué hay que contar cuando nadie está dispuesto a escucharte?

¿Qué hay que observar cuando lo has contemplado todo?

¿Qué hay que escuchar cuando…?

No.

Yo escucho demasiado.

_La ignorancia nunca ha sido una bendición, Edward. _

No sabía a que se refería, por lo que decidí obviarla.

Siempre me he preguntado por qué esta amarga apatía producida por mi 'regalo' no había seleccionado una mente vacante que necesitara de múltiples pensamientos como prótesis a los propios.

Una mente como la de Rosalie Hale, por instancia.

Estaba tumbada en el suelo, su hermosa silueta en pleno intento de conquista. Sus propósitos todavía no eran claros a pesar de que llevaba más de hora y media observando cada uno de mis ademanes al leer, costumbre que habia sobrevivido el cambio de especie.

Sus piernas hacían el más exasperante de los sonidos al mantenerse en movimiento, no por una antigua costumbre, sino por una necesidad de sentirse viva, necesidad subrayada en todo lo que hacía.

Era joven, caprichosa e indomable.

Era mucho más que hermosa.

—¿Podrías leer en voz alta?

Me encontraba en la página 289, y ella quería comenzar a escucharme _ahora_.

Podia sentir como mi calma era manipulada por la irritación. Sólo ella sobrepasaba a Jasper, quien todavía no había llegado a nuestra familia, en esa habilidad, inclusive cuando Rosalie carecía de una, lo que es totalmente comprensible. Rosalie no podría tener una habilidad especial aparte de su belleza extraordinaria; su mente es muy cerrada como para estar abierta a la de los demás y ningún ser puede ser _perfecto_.

Ser, no. Ser implica _ser_.

Y era esa su preciosa vulnerabilidad.

Una mirada rosada me perseguía, tratando de descifrar en qué pensaba. Varias veces acertaba; el tiempo me enseñaría que somos criaturas equitativamente arrogantes.

Tiempo era lo que mas teníamos.

—¿Por qué te interesa mi lectura?

Por una décima de segundo, dejé que mi mente vagara y la complaciera secretamente. La antipatía no nos habia separado todavia. Nunca realmente lo haría.

—Siempre me ha interesado la literatura.

Se mantiene incaracterísticamente lacónica y sé que estaba a punto de hablar de su vida humana, o lo que recuerda de ella.

Piensa que recuerda demasiado, y no estoy en desacuerdo.

Las palabras de Dante Alighieri salen de mi boca con elegancia y sin titubeos, y su mente las transforma en una nana que me dá el privilegio de escuchar en agradecimiento. Ella misma piensa que la nana es muy macabra para acurrucarla en el sueño al que se obliga a tener, pero el sólo hecho de haberla complacido es el progreso más exitoso que ha tenido desde que decidió tenerme y honrar los deseos sin fundamentos de Carlisle, por lo que no se queja de mi selección de lectura.

Llevo cada verso impregnado en mi memoria, y lo recito con fluidez al observarla mientras ella sonríe al sentir mi cálida mirada sobre ella, como si el contraste de temperaturas fuera real y lo disfrutase.

Rosalie es un ángel de Boticelli, la envidia de Venus, quizá la mujer más bella de este mundo.

No me sorprendía que tuviera pensamientos suicidas frecuentemente.

Añoraba su timada humanidad, y hasta un extento, podía entendenderla. La falta de privacidad (o quizá la abrumadora y excesiva cantidad de ésta) que no podía comprender, así como sus últimos respiros causados por un corazón latente, perseguían sus noches contínuas e invadían todo lo que era, tornándolo inexplicable y demasiado humano como para comprenderlo cuando dejó de serlo. Mi mente llegaba a alcanzar oscuros momentos en los que contemplaba quitarle la vida por mis propios hechos sólo por darle lo que quería; ver algo tan hermoso sufrir y no hacer nada al respecto es inhumano…

Pero ya no somos humanos; esta práctica enfermiza de jugar a serlos es más cruel aún.

—Edward.

No interrumpo la lectura, pero ella sabe que la escucho, sabe que indago su mente y ella quiere persuadir con sus musicales palabras, por lo que la cierra abruptamente. Nunca en realidad sabré cómo logró decodificar un método que me pertenecía, pero que ni yo mismo conocía…

—¿Piensas que soy bonita?

Su belleza excede todos los precedentes, siempre a la par con su vanidad—lo único que le queda. Pero lo que yo piense no importa: esta criatura no puede ser reparada por otra más destruída aún.

Y así como sabe cómo mantenerme al margen, sabe lo que pienso. Rosalie sabe demasiadas cosas que no le sirven para nada.

—Edward, bésame.

Está delante de mí, y su tono es más íntimo; Esme se sitúa en el jardín, justo debajo de nuestros pies descalzos.

No me sorprende que me lo pida; no es ni la primera vez ni la última, pero sus motivos siguen siendo desconocidos. Nada ha cambiado.

Sus ojos se han vuelto un rosa más intenso, y no me atrevo a ver el reflejo de los míos por miedo a que me delaten—estúpido, por que ella conoce perfectamente mis deseos de tenerla, los que confligen con los de mantenerla intacta y lo disfruta demasiado.

Ajusta mis piernas entre sus rodillas mientras toma de mi mano el libro y lo tira al suelo, colocándola en su espalda baja. Cada acción la ejecuta con su mirada fija en la mía y siente la rigidez de todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Por favor?

Eramos jóvenes y no era amor, lo teníamos claro.

Era necesidad que provenía de nuestros instintos; sencillamente, era absurdo no rendirnos ante la tentación.

Rosalie nunca ha sido muy paciente, y aunque ella pidió permiso, terminaría pidiendo perdón mientras presiona sus finos labios castamente contra los míos.

No, no paso así. Nunca pidió perdón. No deje que lo hiciera cuando le dí vasto acceso al resto de mi boca.

Tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Esa es Rosalie para tí; no tendría por qué hacerlo.

Sé que estaba mal. Estábamos tomando provecho de los males de ambos. Sé que es aún peor que mienta al respecto.

Pero cuando te conviertes en un monstruo con sed de sangre—sangre líquida, sangre de prosa, sangre de sus labios—no piensas en eso. No piensas en tu virtud. No piensas en la moral. No piensas ni tan siquiera en los elementos que le pertenecen a ella.

Esta maldición te convierte en un maldito egoísta. Y te gusta.

Sólo piensas en la saciedad, si es que hay tiempo para pensar.

Usualmente nunca lo hay. _Naturalmente_.

Sus manos halaban mi cabello y no me sorprendía que ella quisiera tener el control luego de ser vilmente controlada. Complacerla era mi placer (y es que en realidad no sabía qué hacer).

Yo era virgen y simplemente me inmuté ante su lucha interna y a su abrumadora belleza, disfrutando los matices de cada juvenil, penoso e ignorante tropiezo de nuestros cuerpos, usualmente acompañado por una colorida risa que yo callaba con besos desesperados mientras acariciaba su cara y subía su falda.

Cuando mi mano tocó su cadera, su mente volvió a cerrarse, un tumulto de imágenes que ni ella misma podía procesar coherentemente atacándola desprevenidamente, su posición cambiando casi imperceptiblemente.

_Oh, Rose…_

—Perdón, perdón…— Intenté disculparme con el poco aire que tenía, poniendo una indispensable distancia entre nosotros mientras mis palabras aparentaban rezos.

Mi fuerza al rechazarla fue desmedida, sin embargo; Rosalie terminó en el suelo, su cabellera besada por el sol tapándole el humillado rostro mientras su falda fungía de alfombra por unos escasos instantes.

No fue la primera vez que sus pensamientos hacia mí fueron dirigidos con furia—era una recién nacida, después de todo, y la fácilmente provocada ira acompañaba su sed, fundación de su ridícula belleza.

Lo resto es historia y en mi mente helada mortificación.

Rose cuida a Renesmee como si fuera su hija, siempre afanada en los cuidados de madre, por que fácilmente pudo serlo si las circunstancias lo hubieran permitido.

Si nos hubiéramos conocido cuando fuimos humanos.

Si hubiéramos querido la felicidad mutua.

Si no la hubieran deshonrado.

Si no me hubiera convertido en un bastardo de la vida.

Si ninguno hubiera sido tan hermoso—tan inteligente, tan estúpido.

Si no nos tuviéramos lástima.

Si no nos hubiéramos herido más aún en el inmaduro intento.

Si nuestra relación no fuera adornada por una atracción disfrazada en sutiles y _no tan sutiles _encontronazos.

Si no nos hubiéramos conocido como Edward Cullen y Rosalie Hale.

Pero la eternidad alberga _seres _destinados para nosotros. Con pasiva pasión, genuina intención, puros del alma, con un corazon que late en hermosos patrones. Demasiado para nosotros, definitivamente. Sé que ella piensa igual; la única sincronización a la que llegaríamos sin que fuéramos uno.

Y una eternidad era lo que estaba destinado para nosotros.

* * *

Querido _Angst!Edward: _Que imbécil y arrogante eres.

Odio seguir el cannon. No será por mucho. MUAJAJAJAJAJA. Harhar.

_**Review?**_


End file.
